1. Technical Field
This invention relates to technology for recording images on a recording medium using a recording unit while transporting the recording medium.
2. Background Technology
Noted in Patent Document 1 is a recording device for spraying ink from a printing unit arranged between a paper transport unit and a paper puller unit to record an image on a continuous form transported from the paper transport unit to the paper puller unit. Both the paper transport unit and the paper puller unit are equipped with a drive roller (transport roll 9a, 13a) connected to a motor, and when each drive roller receives drive force from the motor and rotates, the recording medium (continuous form) stretched across these drive rollers is transported along the transport path. At this time, the paper feed volume of the downstream side drive roller is set to be slightly greater than the paper feed volume of the upstream side drive roller in the transport path. In other words, the circumferential velocity of the downstream side drive roller is slightly faster than the circumferential velocity of the upstream side drive roller, and by pulling the recording medium using the downstream side drive roller, tension is given to the recording medium.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H10-086472 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.